logosfandomcom-20200222-history
DirecTV
Hughes Electronics 1985–1990 DirecTV was originally founded in 1985 as Hughes Electronics. DIRECTV 1990–1993, 2015 In 1990, Hughes Electronics was renamed as DirecTV. This would be the only DIRECTV logo not to use the 1993 "D" design until 2015. 1993–2004, 2015 DirecTV (1993) (Print).svg|Print version vlcsnap-2013-07-01-09h30m12s187.png|On-screen logo for the LaserDisc of the 1994 RCA Digital Satellite System DirecTV (1995).jpeg In 1993, DirecTV introduced its now-iconic "D" logo for the first time. This design would continue to be used in several modified forms until 2015. It was used at the company's headquarters in El Segundo, California until July 2013. 2004–2008 DirecTV (2004) (Print).svg|Print version DirecTV-2004-Horizontal.svg|Horizontal version. DirecTV (2004) (Horizontal) (Print).svg|Horiontal print version DirecTV (2004) (3D).jpg|3D version Directv alternate logo.svg|Alternate "Satellite Television" version DirecTV-3D version.PNG|3D version of alternate version DirecTV (2004) (D Symbol).png|D symbol DirecTV (2004) (Wordmark).png|Wordmark (2004–2011) In 2004, the edges of the "D" symbol became rounded, and both sides of it were colored different shades of blue; the wordmark's font was also changed. This logo is still used on some remote models. 2008–2011 DirecTV Satellite Television.svg|Alternate "Satellite Television" version DirecTV (2009).jpg|Fullscreen version DirecTV (2010).jpeg|Open matte version In 2008, the logo was given a three-dimensional effect. However, it did not completely replace the previous two-dimensional logo until 2010. 2011–2015 DirecTV (2011) (Print).svg|Print version Directv 2011 2D.svg|2D version, similar to the 2004 logo DirecTV 2011 (horizontal).png|Horizontal version DirecTV (2011) (Horizontal) (2D).jpeg|Horizontal version of 2D version DirecTV (2011) (Horizontal) (On-Screen Logo).jpg|On-screen version of horizontal version maxresdefault (5).jpg|Prototype version of horizontal version DirecTV (2012).jpg|Open matte version In 2011, the logo adopted a more three-dimensional look, and the wordmark's typeface was changed again to be less spaced out. Also, the width of the inside of the "D" symbol was reduced. As of 2015 until 2016, this logo is being used as a secondary logo, and is still used in Latin America until 2016 and on some receivers until 2016. 2015–2016 DirecTV (2015) (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Print version Directv logo 4195.svg|"Now part of the AT&T family" DTV ATT Tagline Cntrd logo wGlobe Blue 4C.svg|2D version of alternate version DirecTV-ATT.svg|Alternate version with no AT&T globe DirecTV (2015).jpg|On-screen version of alternate version After AT&T completed its acquisition of DirecTV in 2015, the "D" symbol was removed, leaving only the wordmark from the previous logo. This was short-lived, only for 1 year. 2016-2018 On December 3, 2015, the logo was updated by placing the newly-updated and inverted AT&T globe next to the previous DirecTV wordmark, this time in black. This logo is officially debuted on January 1, 2016, only a few months after AT&T first purchased DIRECTV. DirecTV (2016) (Print).svg|Print version DirecTV 2016 Stacked.svg|Stacked version DirecTV (2016) (Stacked) (Print).svg|Stacked print version DirecTV (2015) (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Wordmark A20C55F5-06A5-4F21-AFCB-D4B643F1F87F.jpeg|Logo seen inside the guide. DirecTV (2017).jpeg|On-screen version DirecTV (2018, Open Matte Version).jpeg|Open matte version of on-screen version 2018–present (Latin America, Caribbean and Pacific Ocean only) On March 1, 2018, DirecTV Latin America unveiled a new logo. This new image was designed by FutureBrand. *Our Works: DIRECTV Latin America directvlatam2018only.svg|Without the word "DirecTV" Directvlatam2018.svg|Alternative Logo See also *DirecTV HD Service *DirecTV 3D *DirecTV Cinema External links *Official website *Wikipedia article